Ruben Morris
Ruben Morris is a character who appeared in the fifteenth episode of the second season in . He is a witch, who works as a seer, in the city of New Orleans. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In They All Asked For You, he came to Marcel's Loft, at Marcel's request, to help him and Rebekah Mikaelson find out the identity and history of Rebekah's host body, as she had been followed by several witches in the Tremé neighborhood who wanted her dead. Marcel kept the fact that Rebekah was possessing the witch a secret from Ruben and lied to him by claiming that he found her on the streets with her memory wiped clean, insisting that neither he nor the girl had any idea of who she was. Ruben looked at Rebekah suspiciously, but pretended as though he had no idea of the identity of her vessel either, and set up his tea pot and tea leaves while he stated that the leaves would tell them everything they needed to know. However, during the ritual, he drugged both Rebekah and Marcel's tea with gypsum weed and called Marcel out on his lies. He then revealed Rebekah's vessel to be a fellow Tremé witch named Eva Sinclair, and stated that he intended to get his revenge on her for her crimes of kidnapping and killing the city's young witches to channel their power. Ruben used telekinesis to snap Marcel's neck in order to ensure that he would be unable to intervene, and stood above Rebekah's body as she collapsed weakly from the effects of the poison. Unfortunately for Ruben, Rebekah managed to gather the strength to knock him out by hitting him over the head with a sculpture, and she then rooted through his bag for the necessary ingredients to counteract the gypsum weed poisoning. When Marcel woke up, he wanted to kill Ruben for trying to kill her, but Rebekah ordered him to let him live, as she knew he was only trying to look out for his son, whom he was worried Eva would kill for his power. Personality While presenting himself as a simple man who uses his gifts of mediumship for economic profit, he tried to assassinate Rebekah (believing her to be Eva Sinclair, the true identity of her vessel) in order to avenge the children she kidnapped and sacrificed for more power, as well as to protect his own child and those of other witches from the dangerous enchantress. Physical Appearance Ruben is a man in his forties, with a well-proportioned body, brown hair, fair skin and a slightly oval face. He has a light brown beard to better define the contours of his face. Powers and Abilities Rubin possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a witch. He's also classified as a Seer and possesses additional abilities not normally attributed to others. Weaknesses Rubin possesses the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season Two *''They All Asked For You'' Name *'Ruben' is a Hebrew name and means "behold, a son".http://www.behindthename.com/name/ruben *'Morris' is an English name and means "Son of More". It can be a given name or surname.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/morris Trivia * Ruben's portrayer, Adam Fristoe, was a recurring actor on the MTV television series Teen Wolf, just like fellow actor Daniel Sharman. Adam portrayed the science teacher Adrian Harris. * Ruben Morris can be considered a psychic as well as a witch for his role as a seer in his community. * He is the first witch to perform divination by tasseomancy (the art of reading the future and the past in tea leaves) References See Also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists